Nervous
by MederiaSS
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que había avanzado, Sakura seguía siendo una niña frente a Sasuke. Si les preguntas a los aldenos de la villa, tal vez tengan sus propias teorías. Pero hay cosas que no cambian...


_Hola! Llevo años en esta página y es la primera vez que publico algo (esta cuenta es reciente, pero tenía otra que ni recuerdo cómo era). Este fanfic lo escribí como regalo del amigo invisible para el FC SasuSaku de NarutoUchiha. No sé si escribiré muchas más cosas, así que espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

_Temblaba._

Como siempre hacía cada vez que él la tocaba.

_Se estremecía._

Con una mirada o un simple roce, descolocaba todo su interior, volviéndola un ser débil e insignificante.

_Sudaba._

¿Cómo podía, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, afectarle de esa manera?

Sakura Haruno, a pesar de todo, continuaba siendo una niña. No podía evitar que, cada vez que Sasuke Uchiha pasaba por su lado, sus ojos se desviaran hacia él. Su pelo. Le encantaba su pelo. Rebelde, como él. Y oscuro. Muy oscuro.

Sakura se sentía feliz, porque Sasuke por fin había decidido quedarse en la aldea. Sus errores habían sido perdonados, y era bien aceptado en Konoha por todo el mundo. O casi. Había algunos recelosos, pero nada importante. Ahora podía verlo todos los días, porque el equipo 7 había vuelto a formarse. Sí, a ella nunca le gustó el equipo Kakashi. Sin Sasuke era como….. cuando pierdes una pieza de un puzle, y notas esa sensación de vacío. De que algo está incompleto. Era una sensación muy incómoda, que la seguía a todas partes.

Además, Tsunade le había otorgado el cargo de médico personal del Uchiha. La Hokage era consciente de lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser Sasuke. Se extralimitaba demasiado. En las misiones siempre intentaba evitar que hubiera bajas, por lo que él tenía que estar pendiente de sus batallas y de las de los demás, resultando herido la mayoría de las veces. Era otra vez como en los viejos tiempos…

A parte de eso, Sakura pasaba más tiempo con él que cualquiera otra chica. Pasaba más tiempo con él incluso que Naruto, que ya se había quejado.

A la pelirrosa se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar el día en el que, estando en el Ichiraku Ramen (como casi todas las mañanas después de entrenar), Naruto había dicho de repente "Neeh, Sakura-chan, últimamente no dejas de acaparar la atención del teme". Todavía recuerda la expresión de Sasuke en ese momento. Una mezcla entre "Idiota, te voy a romper todos los huesos" y "Qué vergüenza, pero tiene razón". Rápidamente borró la sonrisa de su cara. No quería que alguien pensara que estaba loca (demasiado tarde para ella) por ir por la calle riéndose sola.

Si le preguntaran a cualquier aldeano, la verdad es que nadie diría que fuera raro ver a la sucesora de Tsunade sonriendo. Desde que había vuelto el Uchiha, era algo habitual. Atrás habían quedado los días sin brillo en los ojos, sin color en las mejillas y sin una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

También, si les preguntaban, dirían que era muy normal ver a Sakura yendo en aquella dirección. Los rumores corrían como locos por la aldea. Y es que ver a la Haruno recorriendo el trayecto hacia la casa de Sasuke día sí y día también no era para menos.

Sakura era consciente de esto, pero no podía hacer nada. En el fondo, no andaban tan desencaminados.

Y de nuevo ahí va la sonrisa. Últimamente no dejaba de sonreír. Se sentía tan feliz…. Por fin había conseguido llegar al corazón de Sasuke. Sí. Aunque nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, la verdad es que estaban _juntos. _Todavía recuerda como fue la primera vez que se besaron.

_Él estaba en el hospital tras volver de una de sus misiones._

_-Sasuke-kun, te he dicho mil veces que no deberías sobreesforzarte tanto. Vas con un grupo de jounin que saben cuidarse solos, por el amor de Dios!—era lo que decía una ninja médico de ojos verdes totalmente enfadada._

_-Hmp_

_-Nada de "hmp". Un día de éstos te harán una herida tan grave que no podrán traerte a tiempo para curártela_

_Sakura había detenido lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba vendándole unas cuantas heridas superficiales que tenía en el antebrazo. Cuando se detuvo, permaneció con las manos apoyadas suavemente sobre él. Sasuke simplemente la miraba. Pudo apreciar cómo Sakura agachaba la mirada levemente. La conocía tan bien que sabía que se había preocupado mucho cuando lo vio llegar entre tanta sangre._

_-Lo siento—articuló por fin el azabache tras un largo silencio—He hecho que te preocuparas. Lo siento._

_Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo. ¿Sasuke pidiéndole perdón? ¿Y si tenía fiebre? Sakura rápidamente apoyó su mano sobre la frente del pelinegro para comprobarlo._

_-Tsk. Sakura, joder._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-kun?_

_Su rostro mostraba completa molestia en esos momentos. ¿Acaso le había molestado el contacto físico? Sasuke nunca había sido partidario de él, pero hasta el momento nunca se había quejado de sus abrazos o caricias…_

_-Me disculpo, ¿y me miras la fiebre? Tan…¿raro es?—Sasuke apartaba la mirada hacia un lado. Se había sonrojado ligeramente. Volvía a ser aquel niño de 12 años._

_En ese momento, Sakura rió. Fue una carcajada pura, natural. Salida del alma. Y Sasuke quedó como hipnotizado por ella. ¿Desde cuándo su compañera era tan guapa? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo le importaba a él que lo fuera? La respuesta a esa pregunta era…desde hacía bastante tiempo. Realmente, desde que había vuelto. O puede que incluso desde antes de marcharse. Sasuke creía conocer el nombre de lo que sentía, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para experimentarlo. _

_La miró, como buscando la respuesta a sus dudas en sus orbes esmeralda._

_Sin saber cómo, ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta acabar fundidos en un beso. Fue raro. Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, así que fue un beso corto e inexperto._

A ese beso le siguieron otros muchos. Cada vez que estaban juntos saltaba la chispa. Y aún así, Sakura seguía poniéndose nerviosa ante él. ¿Cambiaría eso algún día?

Mientras reflexionaba iba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que sus pies la habían guiado inconscientemente hasta su destino. Estaba justo delante de la puerta que daba comienzo al barrio Uchiha. Cruzó, como tantas otras veces. La verdad es que todavía se tensaba al atravesar esas calles tan vacías y ver esas casas tan solitarias. Podía imaginar un tiempo en el que estuvieran llenas de niños, y mujeres comprando hortalizas para la cena, y hombres de pelo y ojos negros. Siempre que pensaba en ello, la invadía la tristeza. Le daba tanta pena que todo hubiese desaparecido así como así…

Otra vez sus pasos la llevaron hasta la casa de Sasuke. En serio, tenía que dejar de abstraerse tanto. Sakura se reprendía mentalmente mientras llamaba a la puerta de Sasuke. Como siempre, tras 8 segundos, que era lo que tardaba en venir de su habitación (dónde Sakura imaginaba que estaba leyendo pergaminos sobre el clan o sobre técnicas de combate) hasta la entrada, Sasuke abrió la puerta.

Oh Dios. Sakura odiaba el verano. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse en darle una buena conversación si tenía que verlo con el torso desnudo todo el tiempo?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, como hacía siempre que…

Bueno, puede que no tuviera que concentrarse en darle conversación después de todo.

Sakura cruzó el umbral de la puerta y el pelinegro cerró tras ella.

_Temblaba_

Como siempre hacía cada vez que él la tocaba

_Se estremecía_

Oh Dios, Sasuke tenía unas manos mágicas. Sabía exactamente dónde tocar para hacerla perder la cabeza.

_Sudaba_

Sólo él era capaz de provocar todo aquello en ella. Ella continuaba poniéndose nerviosa cuando lo veía, y él continuaba sonrojándose cuando Sakura se ponía insinuante. En fin, hay cosas que nunca cambian…¿no?


End file.
